


- Fétichisme et questions existentielles -

by UnPetitDomino



Series: FMA One-shot [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mariage, Post-Canon, Winry aime les automails et surtout ceux d'Edward
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino
Summary: Quand Winry est captivée par la jambe d'Edward.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: FMA One-shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	- Fétichisme et questions existentielles -

Sa main glissa doucement sur sa jambe métallique. Elle la connaissait par cœur. C'était elle qui l'avait conçue et fabriquée après tout. Elle connaissait tous les secrets de cet auto mail, elle savait précisément où se trouvait chaque visse, chaque pièce, aussi minuscule soit elle. Elle était consciente de ce qu'il se passait d'un point de vu mécanique à chaque mouvement de jambe d'Edward.

\- Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle je ne regrette pas d'avoir gardé ma jambe, soupira Edward, observant la jeune fille du coin de l'œil.

Winry leva ses grands yeux bleus océan vers lui. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé du salon. Ed lisait un livre et avait les deux jambes posées sur la table basse devant lui, ce qui laissait à Winry le champ libre pour admirer son chef-d'oeuvre. C'était ainsi qu'elle appelait son auto-mail dernier cri confectionné avec amour. La jeune fille sourit et Edward roula des yeux :

\- Franchement Winry, des fois je me demande qui tu aimes le plus. Moi ou ma jambe ?

Elle caressa le métal froid du bout des doigts, l'air songeur.

\- Si je disais « ta jambe », que dirais-tu ?

\- Je dirais que j'aime plus tes tartes aux pommes que toi, déclara négligemment Edward en haussant les épaules et en détournant vite les yeux.

Winry se redressa vivement, comme prévu.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai !

Le blond fit le sourd et sembla soudain extrêmement captivé par son livre.

\- Ed ! Le réprimanda-t-elle, en haussant le ton pour qu'il daigne la regarder.

\- Ah, je ne sais pas, tu sais moi et les tartes aux pommes c'est une grande histoire d'amour et...

Il se stoppa net. Winry avait sorti sa clé à molette de sa poche et l'agitait sous son nez en guise de menace, le regard volontairement outré. Elle aimait beaucoup s'amuser et Ed aussi.

\- Ed, nous sommes _mariés_ , insista-t-elle en indiquant son alliance dorée sur son annuaire. Tu ne dois pas dire ce genre de choses à ta femme adorée.

Edward éclata d'un rire grave et se pencha vers Winry pour lui voler un baiser mais celle-ci fit barrage avec son outil pour l'en empêcher, une main posée sur son torse.

\- Non, bouda-t-elle exagérément. Tu m'as dis des choses méchantes, tu ne mérites pas ton baiser.

\- D'accord, plus de baiser.

Edward voulu détourner la tête mais la jeune femme plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues un peu rugueuses et le força à la regarder, l'air soudain très sérieux. Surpris, Ed laissa tomber son livre sur ses genoux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Est-ce que... (Elle hésita). Est-ce que tu m'aurais épousé même si je n'étais pas mécanicienne ? Ou du moins, est-ce que tu m'as épousé parce que j'étais utile à la réparation de ta jambe ?

Les coins de la bouche d'Edward s'abaissèrent immédiatement et Winry se senti coupable du avoir posé cette question.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne ? L'interrogea son mari en la fixant de ses yeux dorés, comme s'il sondait son esprit.

Il avait l'air presque déçu, voir peiné, comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait confiance de sa vie. Winry le dévisagea et elle su qu'elle était en tord. Elle su que Ed l'aimait comme personne et que jamais plus elle n'aurait ce genre de pensées.

\- Non, répondit-elle en toute franchise. Non, je ne le pense pas.

\- Bien. Parce que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je t'ai épousé.

Winry fut satisfaite et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle soupira et recommença ses caresses sur la jambes métallique. C'était étrange, toute l'histoire autour de cette jambe, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire là-dessus. Cette jambe qui portait Ed tous les jours, qui le faisait vivre.

Il repris sa lecture et Winry remarqua une saleté sur la jambe qu'elle entrepris de nettoyer avec son tee-shirt.

\- Et toi ? Demanda son mari, en repoussant soudain son livre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas épousé pour ton fétichisme pour les auto-mail ?

Winry éclata de rire. 

Elle arracha son livre des mains de son mari, le posa sur la table et se pencha sur lui. 

Elle aurait pu répondre oui mais c'aurait été un mensonge. Elle aimait les auto mails parce que c'était grâce à eux qu'elle pouvait vivre aussi heureuse auprès d'Edward. 

Elle aurait pu répondre « non », la vérité, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. 

Elle aurait pu répondre « peut-être » juste pour le taquiner gentiment mais elle senti au sérieux de la question que ce n'était pas le moment. Alors elle l'embrassa, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et aussi la meilleure réponse à cette question. Elle en fut d'autant plus certaine quand elle senti la main d'Edward sur sa nuque effectuer une légère pression pour la rapprocher de lui encore plus et approfondir le baiser.

**Author's Note:**

> été 2018


End file.
